Unbalance
by Kuro Hakase
Summary: Toshiro Mizuki is going to new school, liitle does he know of the strange and new type of school this is. On his first day he encounters a strange girl.


All character belong to their respective owners

I do not own these characters

UNBALANCE

A plain neighborhood in a quiet, sunny, peaceful morning, no one was awake all but little Yotsuba-chan walking merrily and humming a childish rhyme. She was walking to small house with great vigor as if on a mission. When she arrived at the house she pressed the bell repeatedly and shouted happily "Mizu-chan! Mizu-chan! Daddy says wake up". She repeated this several times until a teenage boy opened the door tiredly. "I'm up, I'm up" he said as yawned and rubbed his eyes, "There's no need to be so loud this early Yostsuba-chan." "Daddy told me to make sure you wake up!" she said happily.

Yotsuba was a very peppy little girl; her bright green hair was tied up in four pig tails that gave it the appearance of a four-leaf clover. She always wore smile that could turn any bad day into a good day. She wore a white and red t-shirt and jean shorts. "Get dressed and ready for breakfast!" she told him and walked away proudly like she completed a mission. "She's got too much energy." He said to himself. He went back inside to clean himself up.

He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and put on his school uniform. Before he left he made sure his hair was out of his face. He always thought of cutting his bangs but never got around to doing it. He walked slowly out the door and looked at his house as if it were the last time he would see it. He walked tiredly to his neighbors', the Koiwai's.

He knocked on the door and a tired looking man answered. "Morning Toshiro-kun, did Yotsuba-chan wake you up?"He asked as he scratched his head. "Yeah." he replied, "Thanks it wouldn't be the same if I didn't have one last breakfast with you two." Toshiro Mizuki is our young hero, a laid back boy with a good nature. His white hair was often over his pale blue eyes; he has an average physique. Today he was going to a prestigious high school and his uniform showed that.

He welcomed Toshiro into the house where a table filled with breakfast foods awaited. "Yotsuba! Get down here for breakfast!"He called to his daughter. Mr. Koiwai is Toshiro's neighbor and good friend of his parents. Although he is an initial slacker he has good sense of responsibility. As usual he was wearing a t-shirt and boxers which meant he probably pulled an all nighter translating something. Yotsuba rushed downstairs to the table happily.

"YAY! Let's celebrate Toshiro leaving!" she said a glass of juice held high. "Now Yotsuba, we're celebrating Toshiro getting into a good school not him leaving." Mr. Koiwai explained to his daughter. Toshiro smiled at them and bit into a piece of toast. "Now a toast to Toshiro getting into his new school, congratulations Toshiro-kun!" said Koiwai as everyone toasted their juice. "Thanks guys. I promise to visit you guys whenever I can and I will do my best." Toshiro said.

After eating breakfast with the Koiwai's Toshiro said his good byes and walked to the train station. When he arrived he noticed other teenagers wearing the same uniform as him. When the train arrived all of the students crammed into the train, fortunately Toshiro was able to find a seat. While he sat down he listened to most of the conversations around him most of them about the school or random discussions. "Cool if sit here?" a blue haired girl said pointing to the empty seat next to him. "Uh yeah sure." He said. She sat down next to him and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What is it?" he asked blushing deeply. "I've never seen someone with actual white hair. I think it's cool, especially on you." She said as she giggled, "I'm Konata Izumi.". "Toshiro Mizuki, nice to meet you." He replied.

"So how'd you get into the school? Are you famous, rich, smart, or all of the above?"She asked. "I got a good score on the entrance exams so they let me in." he told her. "Same here! You seem like a cool guy, I hope we're in the same class." she said to him. "Wait, you're changing seats? We were just getting to know each other!" he said hoping she wouldn't leave. "No. We're here at the school." She said pointing to the open doors, "Afraid you'll never see me again?" "Honestly, yes." He said. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll see each other again." She said leaning in close to his face. He turned nearly beet red and watched her leave the train. _I better get of the train_, he thought to himself.

Hello, this is my first real fanfiction. I do need some help writing crossover fiction, but other than that please enjoy my first story.


End file.
